


A Turn of Events

by DanteVonJinx



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Dating Spider-Man, F/M, First Kiss, Halloween, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Saving Our Hero, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanteVonJinx/pseuds/DanteVonJinx
Summary: Halloween night in Manhattan and Spider-Man is just chilling about until his train of thoughts went to a certain girl he met recently. His relaxing night got cut short when a certain doctor was seen lurking in the streets below and what happens when he bumps into Yennefer?
Relationships: Spider-Man/OC, Spider-Man/Original Character, Spider-Man/Yennefer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: An Unexpected Story (SpiderMan and Yen)





	A Turn of Events

It’s that time of the year again, off-white plastic skeletons and stretched cotton webs hung about, pumpkins lit up the scary faces carved into them. The people of New York all dressed up in their fantastically gruesome costumes, their children going door to door in hopes to fill their bags to the brim with candy. 

The night doesn’t stop there, the bustling city also holds it’s the annual New York’s Village Halloween Parade in celebration of the spooky scary holiday. 

“It’s a great time to be a New Yorker.” Peter told himself as he stretched his arm up, a soft popped sound came from his back and he exhaled a satisfied hum. “Damn, that felt good.” He was perched at the side of a building in a neighborhood of Lower Manhattan in his Spider-Man costume minus the mask. 

He just finished his nightly patrol on the city and decided to just relax for a moment while enjoying the colourful parade below. All the floats were so well made too! Lights shimmering everywhere and performers dancing and stalking about the streets. Pyrotechnics working their magic on the Ghost Rider float, making it come to life. 

Tonight was great for Peter, it was cool and breezy and he only needed to stop a small robbery at a nearby convenience store earlier on. “Nothing can make this night any better.”, he said to himself as he laid back arms crossed beneath his head acting as a cushion on the building’s flat roof, staring up into the clear night sky. 

Somehow his brain as if trying to prove him wrong, flashed an image of Yen smiling. Peter shot upright, his cheeks reddening at the thought of Yen. Of all the things, why did he think of her?

Yen was just a cool person he met a few months ago, actually more like he dropped onto the roof of a building that so happens to be where Yen lived in her semi-glass home and the fact that she saved him.

* * *

Peter was badly injured after a fight with the Vulture, the bird fiend was stealing from Oscorp and Spider-Man had to stop him. The fight ended with the Vulture hurling Spider-Man onto a building, his sharp talon left a gash on Spider-Man’s left abdomen, tearing into his suit and flesh. The web slinger’s body slid across the rough concrete floor and into a metal pole with a loud ‘thung’.

The Vulture escaped into the night, leaving a wounded Spider-Man for dead. Peter couldn’t move, the landing might’ve caused some major bruises but the pain from the gash itself was paralyzing. 

Nights like this make him wonder if this hero gig was worth it. Peter could feel the grime on his body and the smell of iron filled his nostrils as blood soaked his damaged suit. He struggled to keep his eyes open, god he was tired. He laid there, eyes slowly fluttering shut, hoping to wait out the pain. 

The last thing he heard was the click of a door opening and saw a shadowed silhouette walking towards him. 

Peter woke up to rays of sunshine that evaded the curtain’s covers. Blinding him when he opened his eyes, he groaned as he sat up slowly, blinking the red spots away. 

Peter looked around when his vision cleared up, taking in the sight of an unfamiliar room. The surrounding walls that weren’t covered with curtains were made out of glass panels, too many glass panels. 

The room was aesthetically well decorated. There was a long white dining table on his left, filled with papers and markers, beyond that was a small kitchen, a black flat screen TV to his right and a single sofa across from him. 

Peter realized he was sleeping on the three seater sofa with a soft blanket covering his naked body.

Wait… his naked- 

Peter panicked, his mind racing through what could’ve happened, he lifted the blankets to find that he still has the lower half of his suit on. 

Okay, so I’m only half naked. He thought to himself. 

He then reached for his face and relieved swept over him as he felt his mask was still on albeit a little crunchy in the area where he drooled. 

BESIDES THE POINT!

He tried to get up but a sharp pain on his left side jolted him back to his initial position. He looked down and noticed a bandage wrapped around his lower abdomen. How did he not see that earlier? And who fixed him up? Did this person saw what he looked like? And found out about his secret identity?

Peter’s mind was getting clouded with one question after another. He was brought back to reality when he heard a door squeaked open, his attention immediately went to the door on his right, besides the TV setup. 

A girl dressed in an over-sized white t-shirt walked into the room Peter was in. Even though her long raven black hair was messy, assuming it was her bed hair, she still looked pretty.

“Oh Spider-Man, you’re awake! How’re you feeling?” She asked nervously, making her way to the kitchen.

“I’m feeling not so great but relieved that someone patched me up while I was unconscious.” Peter replied. “You didn’t happen to, erm..” his hand making a circle motion before his masked face. 

She caught on to what the web slinger was referring to, “Naw, I respect your hero, secret identity thing. I didn’t peep what’s underneath your mask while you were knocked out. If that’s what you meant.” mimicking the action. 

Peter breathed a sigh of relief, “Thanks.”

Looking around once more,“Where am I exactly?” He added.

“You’re in mi Casa, I found you outside my home last night in a pretty bad shape.” She points outside the window next to the main entrance. ”and I couldn’t just leave you there, so I brought you in and tried my best to fix you up. That’s a pretty bad wound you got there, Spidey.” Her brow furrowed into a worry frown.

“I’ve been through worse, I’ll be fine by the end of today.” Peter assured, smiling beneath his mask. “Do you mind if I stayed here till then?” 

“Of course! Can I get you anything now? Fresh clothes, water, food-” before Yen could finish her sentence, Peter’s stomach grumbled loudly at the mention of the word food.

Peter’s cheeks burned with embarrassment, thank god he had his mask on to hide his face. Before he could utter a sorry. The raven haired girl smiled at him, “Breakfast coming right up!” She was already pulling ingredients out of the fridge and getting into the rhythm of cooking. 

After breakfast, Peter spent the rest of his day getting to know the girl, he found out her name was Yen, short for Yennefer; A name that he has never heard of. She was a nurse drop out, which explains how she knew how to stitch up his wound. She’s now a dancer slash choreographer for concerts and events. 

As for the bizarrely situated house she lives in, Yen managed to persuade the building manager, who happens to be a close friend of hers to let her build a glass home. Something she has always dreamed to live in. 

They continued to talked, about her life and about his super hero one. Until the sun hung low in the sky, the pain on his abdomen was at a bearable stage for him to maneuver. Thanking her again for her hospitality, he left Yen’s place feeling content and happy, it’s been a while since he had a nice chat with someone. 

* * *

Since then, Spider-Man has made routine visits to check on his new found friend, occasionally popping by to request aid for his injuries. With Yen always willing to patch him up, he healed much quicker, leaving behind lesser and fainter scars.

“She’s definitely considered a good friend, wouldn’t have it any other way.” Peter exclaimed to no one. He put on his mask and jumped off the building, his mind mapping out the best route to take to Yen’s place back home. 

Back home, he repeated in his mind. Yen’s probably at one of those Halloween parties anyways. He felt a pang of jealousy when he thought of someone dancing with Yen at a party.

Wait.. why should I care? Urgh. He shook his thoughts out of his head and began swinging between buildings on route home. 

His spider sense started to act up mid swing. He clinged onto the red bricked surface of a building and began to scan the area for the source. He caught sight of a mechanical tentacle arm dodging into an alleyway and out of sight.

“Octavius.” Spider-Man muttered, disgruntled at the situation. He webbed himself over and landed in the alleyway in one swift motion, just in time to catch a manhole lid close itself.

“What is up with villains and the sewers? Don’t they know killer bacteria and germs live down there and talk about hygiene.” Spider-Man whispered to himself, disgusted that he has to once again travel in the sewers of Manhattan. 

He lifted the manhole with ease and jumped in after Octavius. He webbed himself onto the ceiling of the sewer to avoid getting muck on his boots but the pungent smell of the sewer still caught him off guard.

“Oh god, who in their right mind would wanna be down here?” He spoke nasally as he pinched his nose. He crawled the mossy surface, continuing to track Octavius. 

All sewers look almost the same to Spider-Man at this point and if he’s not wrong, there should be a void space up ahead, big enough for a villain’s- 

“Yup, called it.” Spider-Man rolled his eyes, silently wishing he was wrong. 

His spider sense suddenly flared up, warning him the danger ahead. He dodged a mechanical arm aimed towards him and landed in the muck below with a disgusting squish.

“Oh ew! I just got my boots cleaned!” Spider-Man whined. 

“You should’ve just left me alone down here, Spider-Man.” Octavius hissed. 

“And let you have all the fun of building the next annihilator alone? Where’s the fun in that?” 

“You’re too insignificant to be dealt with at this time!” Octavius argued with venom laced in his words.. 

Before Spider-Man could reply, Octavius threw a barrel towards the web slinger. Spider-Man webbed and hurled it to the side without knowing there was a smoke bomb behind it. 

It exploded, blinding the hero while Octavius made a run for the sewer exit. 

“Someone really doesn't feel like fighting huh?” Spider-Man coughed. He made chase after Octavius as quickly as he could. The smoke stung his eyes as he swung away from it. 

Spider-Man webbed himself out of the sewers still coughing. He started scaling the nearest building and caught sight of Octavius climbing a building, he wasted no time and chased after the deranged doctor. 

Within minutes Spider-Man caught up with Octavius, he plunged himself onto the doctor, knocking him off his tracks. They both landed in a rooftop garden. Ock’s mechanical arm was already moving and slithering a hold onto Spider-Man’s leg, lifting him upside down before he could react. 

“I’ll destroy you for that!” Octavius spat before he swung the webslinger side to side, smashing him into the decorative columns in the garden. Destroying each one at the impact.

Spider-Man shot some web explosive at Octavius’ face, the explosion wrapping the doctor's face with layers of webbing. In the disarray, the mechanical arm tossed Spider-man over the edge, free falling down to an alleyway below. He plowed through several clothing lines before he managed to shoot a web at a fire escape but it wasn’t enough to soften his landing. His body met the coursed surface with a loud thud. 

Spider-Man rose unsteadily to his feet, wincing at every move. “Yeah, something’s definitely broken somewhere.” He muttered. “

He could hear pounding music from the end of the alley but he didn’t expect to hear a familiar voice calling after him. He looked to his side to see someone in a stylized Spider-Girl costume?  
The Spider-Girl removed her masked, revealing Yen beneath it. 

“What happened to you!?” She asked, her face worried at the sight of him. 

Fear striked Spider-Man at that moment, knowing that she could be in danger. “Yen, you have to go right now.” he responded frantically.

“I can’t just leave you like this.”

“Yes, you can. Ock is coming for me, you can’t be here when he does.”

Instead of running like he told her to, Yen threw the web slinger’s arms around her neck and guided the limping hero towards the party. 

“What’re you doing!?” He asked annoyed how she just ignored his warnings.

It turns out, there was a Spider-Man costume party in a community yard and everyone was dressed in their own version of Spider-Man costume. Some similar and some different from his current suit. Yen laid him gently on an empty floor in the corner of the party away from the crowd, his back leaned against a cool wall. She began inspecting his body for injuries like she normally does.

“Yen, he’ll be able to tell who’s the real Spider-Man in one look. I’m the only one beaten up to a pulp here.” Spider-Man croaked. 

Their heads turned toward the faint sound of mechanical crunches that could be heard from the alleyway they just came from, Octavius was on his way. 

Yen looked at him, holding his gaze, he could feel the intensity of her stare even through his mask. She opened her mouth to ask him, “Do you trust me?”

“I don’t think now’s the best time to-”

“Do. You. Trust. Me?” She repeated firmly. What else could he say at this point?

“Yes” he replied, she reached for his mask and lifted it high enough to reveal his lips. “What’re you-” He was cut off by her soft lips against his rough chapped ones. 

Peter froze, his muscles tensed from shock. Time seemed to slow down, his heart pounding fast and hard against his chest, his mind slowly drowning out the loud party music and focused solely on Yen kissing him, her lips moving in a rhythmic pattern against his. Peter relaxed beneath her and slowly reciprocates, kissing her back with a yearn he never thought he had. A soft moan escapes from Yen that sends tingles down his spine.

His arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer to him. Yen leaned her weight on her arms, careful not to crush into the already injured Spider-Man. 

Being this close to her, he could feel the heat radiating off her smooth skin. Her scent of lilac and gooseberries. 

Yen moved her free hand cupping his cheek, attempting to deepen the kiss, which Peter complied. 

Her kiss was intoxicating, leaving him wanting more, urging him to be bolder. He licked her lower lips, asking for entrance and she granted it to him. He slid his tongue, slowly exploring her dainty little mouth. Yen let a brief gasp before hesitantly intertwining her tongue with his. 

She tasted sweet like berries with a hint of alcohol and he can’t get enough of her. His heart fluttered as her thumb stroked gently against his face, leaving behind trails of heat. He squeezed and caressed her back in response. 

Sensual moans and satisfied groans filled the air around Yen and Spider-Man as their shy kiss turned more passionate with each passing minute. 

\--

At the alleyway, hiding amongs the shadows. Octavius grunted to himself, it’ll be impossible to find the real Spider-Man in this crowd. People dancing, drinking and conducting heinous acts all around. Cursed Halloween. 

I must leave now, yes. I can’t be seen by the crowd, I can’t go back to Ryker’s yet. Not until my plan is completed. Octavius whispered to himself. 

He left the scene, he had to return to his base and move it. Spider-Man must not know what he’s up to. 

* * *

Back at the party.

  
Yen finally broke the kiss with Spider-Man after what felt like a millennia, he leaned forward hoping to catch her lips in his once more but was met with cold air, he groaned disappointed at her absence. She rested her forehead against his with a smile tugged at the side of her lips. They were both panting and gasping for air. 

“Wow, that was- I can’t-“ Peter started to ramble, Yen’s index finger was on his lips before he could continue, hushing him.

She smiled at him, her face flushed red from the kiss. She’s beautiful, he thought to himself before her face moved away from his line of sight and she stood above him. 

Yen offered a hand to him and he took it without hesitation, she hoisted him up slowly, careful not to hurt him.

“We’ll take an Uber back to my place and I’ll fix you up.” She said with a shy smile. Yen looked away from the web slinger making sure the coast was clear. 

Peter only nodded and followed suit. His mind flooded once again with questions from what just happened. 

Were they ever gonna talk about the kiss? Was the kiss a one time thing? What’s the status between them? Did she like him? Did he like her? How is she acting so calm after the kiss!?

But one question did get answered that was lingering in his mind, something can make this night better… and it was Yen. 


End file.
